1. Field
An air cooling type chiller is provided, and more particularly, an air cooling type chiller that prevents air from entering into a disabled fan is provided.
2. Background
In general, chillers may be classified as a water-cooling type or an air-cooling type based on a heat carrier radiation method employed. The water-cooling type chiller scatters a heat carrier at a cooling tower to radiate heat, and the air-cooling type chiller brings air into contact with a heat carrier flowing exchanger to radiate heat.
The air-cooling type chiller may cool a heat carrier substantially at ambient temperature with minimum energy in response to a change in air temperature. However, a closed evaporation type cooling tower requires a number of different components, including, for example, a spray water tank, a storage water tank, a lift pump, and the like, and thus it has a complex configuration. Moreover, a source for supplying spray water is required, and thus installation locations may be limited. In addition, erosion or scale may be generated in the plumbing if the quality of supply water is bad, or in an installation environment including dust, smoke, salt, and the like, and therefore, periodic maintenance and inspection may be burdensome.
An air-cooling type chiller does not require a spray water tank or storage water tank because water is not sprayed on the heat pipe. Accordingly, erosion or scale is not generated in an air-cooling type chiller, and maintenance may be simplified compared to a water-cooling type chiller. Furthermore, a pump for supplying coolant is not required and thus it may be possible to reduce power consumption.